phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Useless Information
Purpose What kind of article is this for? I'm not sure when we would use this template. It seems a bit harsh to call something that someone worked on "useless information." If it is truly useless, it should be marked for deletion. I think you are looking for something more like "unformatted information." Something where it is hard to read, but still contains valid information. Take a look at Template:Pna-unformatted and memoryalpha:Template:Pna-inaccurate. I think these use more appropriate language than "useless information." An unformatted tag would be more appropriate for most of what our anonymous IP user who doesn't seem to want to create a user name has been working on. We may need to adopt a Manual of Style such as the one at Wikipedia:Manual of Style. It probably doesn't need to be that extensive, but perhaps we should start looking at adopting something like that, along with other policies such as naming conventions. —Topher 06:08, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :I created it as if the section(say, trivia) contains basically just a list of miscellaneous information that does not contribute the article or page. That's why I created this.--SuperFlash101 15:14, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::It still seems pretty ambiguous. Please point me to a page (here or on another wiki) that contains actual bona fide "useless information" as you define it. I mean the only thing I can think of that would truly be useless would be having a trivia section on Perry that says things like,: "He is a platypus." But wouldn't it be just as easy to remove the unnecessary information & put a note on the talk page as to why you removed it (duplicate information, more appropriate for another article, etc.), rather than slap this tag on it and have someone else do it? ::Also, it's would be judgment call on things like "Perry has appeared in every episode." See, I would keep that, but someone else might deem that miscellaneous information because everyone reading should know that. Then again, they might just have watched one episode and come to our wiki to find out if the platypus secret agent is in every show. ::On top of all this, shouldn't we, as a wiki, be assuming that our editors mean the best when they contribute something to an article? If someone writes "Perry is a platypus" in the trivia section, maybe it's because they didn't know where they should put it. Shouldn't we be helping them learn where to put information like that, instead of tagging what they contribute as useless? —Topher 18:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::Okay then, let me give you an example; the article "The Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" is an article that is supposed to be Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, but it was created before that one. It doesn't have any good information in it and was apparently created by someone who didn't know very much how to make a perfect article. Therefore, it is a stub, not wiki-standerized, and contains non-canon information. That would be a page that could use it, for example. Just think about it. --SuperFlash101 19:14, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually that article should be merged with Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror (which should actually be called "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror!" according to most of the sources I've seen). It has information (that Eileen Galindo appeared as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro) in it that the other article doesn't have. That information should be added to the "real" article and then that page can actually be deleted. It should have a tag on it. —Topher 19:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC)